Little Kurt
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: After a car accident, Burt dies and Kurt is left with the brain of a two year old. Luckily he has Carole Finn and Blaine to take care of him. Warning: Infantilism Brain Damage Character Death


**Title: Little Kurt**

**Author: Derpdederpmcderpenpants**

**Summary: After a car accident, Burt dies and Kurt is left with the brain of a two year old. Luckily he has Carole Finn and Blaine to take care of him.**

**Warnings: Brand Damage. Character Death. Cursing. Diapering of a teen. Infantilism.**

**Rated: T**

**Authors Note: No mean reviews allowed. I won't allow it. -_-**

* * *

_They were heading home. That was it. They were heading back to there house. To have there Friday night dinner with Carole and Finn. But things didn't turn out the way the wanted it to be._

Kurt's POV

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around, Big white walls, bright lights, and there was this repeative beeping.

beep. beep. beep.

Where did come from? I looked over to my right and seen it came from this weird thingy, I don't know what it's called. What was this place? A woman and a taller boy came into the room.

"W-where's daddy?" I asked the lady. She looked at me, worried.

"Kurt, Do... Do you remember what happened before you woke up?" She asked, looking sad. I was confused, why was she sad? What was wrong?

"No, Who are you? Where's my daddy?" I asked again.

"Honey, It's Carole, your step-mother. Do you remember your step-brother Finn?" Carole asked, pointing to Finn who had a worried expression on his face.

"No. I want my daddy! now!" I demanded. I wanted to cry. I didn't know these people, but my heart did. Oh goodness, Where's daddy?

"Why is he acting like this?" The old boy, Finn, asked Carole.

"I'm not sure sweetheart." Carole told him. Just then a tall man with a long white outfit came in.

"Ah, Kurt, they told me you were awake, So I just came to check in. How are you doing?" The man asked me.

"I feel icky.. can you please tell me where my daddy is? These people won't tell me." I explained to them. The man turned to them.

"You haven't told him?" He asked the two.

"No, I wanted to tell him but he hasn't been giving me the chance too. Plus, He's acting weird, I've never seen a case like this before when I worked." Carole ecplained to the man. Oh no, something happened to my daddy.

"W-what's happened?" I asked, my eyes felt wet. Carole held out her hand, like she was asking for permission to hold mine. So I let her hold my hand.

"Sweetheart... Your daddy's gone." Carole told me. A tear falls and my lip wobbles a little.

"Then where m-mommy?" I ask, scared to death.

"She's gone too." Carole said. And with that my tears spilled. Mommy and Daddy were gone.

"Ms. Hummel-Hudson, I'll explain what's going on to Finn and he can tell you what's happened to Kurt later, when everything settles down." The man explained.

Carole nodded her head and tried comforting me. Finn and the man left the room.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Wow, I have never seen Kurt cry like that before.

"So, Doc, What's up with Kurt?" I asked.

"Kurt has brain damage. And his age has been regressed down, we're not exactly sure how old he thinks he is." The doctor explained.

"Wait, so Kurt is like a little kid?" I asked, trying to get the facts straight.

"Not exactly by the way he's talking and acting, it sounds more like he's a toddler, he could be two years old in his mind." He explained.

"I see." I said. Now I got what he was saying.

"Usually it can take months to recover. Sometimes it can't recover." He told me.

"So we don't know when he'll be better?" I asked. He nodded. It was an awkward silence for a moment.

"We're keeping him over night to do a couple more test, he'll have everything he needs then tomorrow he can go home." The doctor said. I sighed.

"I don't know what to say." I told him. I really didn't. I was confused. Why did this have to happen?

"It's okay. If there is any problem with Kurt, just call for Dr. Smith. That's who I am." Dr Smith said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. For now that was the last time I saw him, I went back to Kurt's room and saw a nurse in there.

"Uh who are you?" I asked. She turned to me from the computer.

"Oh I'm Kurt's nurse, Sarah." Sarah told me.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. Kurt just needed a change." I raised in eyebrow. Change? Sarah must have notice my confusion.

"Well he's had an accident." She explained. Oh, so that's what Kurt meant earlier when he said he felt icky.

"Okay. Do you know where my mom went?" I asked.

"She said she went to go make a call." Sarah said. I nodded.

"Um, would you be able to watch Kurt for a few more minutes? I have to make a call too." I asked.

"Of course." Sarah answered. I left the room so I could call Blaine.

* * *

**Next chapter will have Blaine and Finn's conversation. There's a lot of just talking in this chapter and not very many descriptions I know. But leave a review, critisize my work please (Also keeps me motivated to write better) and let me know what you thought. Also if you have an idea PM me please! That also keeps me motivated. Thanks for reading and next chapter will be there soon. Hopefully I can update Kurt's Punishment later on as well. **


End file.
